Objectives The Administrative Oore is responsible for the following with the overall goal of insuring the optimal integration of the Center's activities and effectiveness as a Center: a. Executive Committee: oversight of finances. Core utilization and P/F projects b. External Advisory Board meetings c. Enrichment Program: Annual Symposium and weekly seminar series d. P/F project solicitation, review and oversight e. Maintenance of records: minutes, progress reports, publications, etc. f. Administrative assistance to scientific cores to maintain oversight of chargebacks, utilization, etc. g. Communication with members, affiliated members and faculty of Health Science Campus, h. Communication with NIDDK and other Centers